Titan Mall Adventures
by Tianimalz
Summary: The Titans spend the day at the mall, braving through stores one by one. From the Girl Store to the Food Court.


**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS.

* * *

**

**Titan Mall Adventures.**

**Chapter 1: Girl Store Horror.**

The six Titans walked down the mall in a side straight line. Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy where wrapped up in their own conversation while Terra and Starfire talked. Raven, wrapped in her blue cloak just listened as her friends chattered about random things.

The three boys, being too caught up in their conversation, didn't notice the store the three girls where heading into as they followed.

"I think we should try getting that new video game." Cyborg said.

"The one that lets you download things from the computer?" Beast Boy piped.

"No... but thats a good idea!" Cyborg nodded, and Robin only shrugged, saying he could care less really.

"And we could-" Beast Boy stopped as his eyes caught somthing. He looked up from the other boys and at the store they found themselfs trapped in. The other two boys looked up, a horrofied exspression spread over their faces.

Rows of girl products, store ladys in light blue and pink outfits. Some rows held make up, while the others held personal hygine things. The screen zapped outside of the mall, where we could hear three blood curling screams of the three male Titans.

"WHERE ARE WE?" Cyborg screeched.

"The girls store...I DON'T SEE AN EXIT!" Robin screeched as he snapped his head from side to side, not seeing the exit behind him.

"WE'RE ALL GONA DIE!" Cyborg cried as he fell to his knees, ignoring the weird looks he was getting from the people in the store.

"Hey guys-" Beast Boy's voice came from a little ways ahead. "What are these?" He held up a pink box that said TAMPAX on the front.

Robin and Cyborg stared at Beast Boy with whide eyes. "Put it down... slowly..." Robin said as he moved his hands up and down slowly.

"Why?" Beast Boy cocked his head to the side.

"Do it BB, just do it." Cyborg said in a horrified voice.

Beast Boy gave his two friends weird looks as he opened the box, still wondering what they where. "Dudes, what are you so scared about? Their just these thingies," He held up a wrapped pad. "It's not a bomb."

"HE TOUCHED IT!" Cyborg screamd.

"WHERES THE LYSOL!" Robin screeched next.

"Guys..." Beast Boy waved it in the air. "WHAT ARE YOU SO SCARED ABOUT!"

"STOP WAVING THAT THING AROUND!" Cyborg screamed.

"What are you pinheads screaming about!" Raven snaped as she appeard. She looked away from the two horrifed boys to Beast Boy. "Give me that," she swapped the box and pad from Beast Boy then whapped him over the head before putting the item back.

Beast Boy watched as Raven walked off again. "What? I don't get it!" Cyborg walked over and whispered what item Beast Boy had been holding was. A minute later Beast Biy had a diagusted face. "I-I TOUCHED THAT!" He screeched. He ran over and started whiping his hands on Robin's cape.

"HEY!" Robin slaped Beast Boy over the head and pulled his cape away.

"Boys! C'mon! Keep up!" Terra called from a little ways ahead.

"You go first." Cyborg told Robin.

"No you go first." Robin told Cyborg.

"You!"

"You!" Robin demanded. "As your team leader I DEMAND YOU SCOUT AHEAD!"

"I'm not that brave! ITS PINK!" Cyborg wailed.

"Then who goes first?" Robin asked, both boys turned slowy and looked at Beast Boy, who took a step back with loward ears. "W-what you looking at m-me like that?"

A minute later Beast Boy was thrown ahead. He looked around nervously as he lead the other two boys through the asiles of evil pink.

"Oh c'mon boys!" Terra rolled her eyes, laughing all the same.

"Why are we here anywas! This doesn't look like your type of place." Cyborg snorted at Terra.

"Or Raven's," Robin added.

"So? Starfire wanted to come in here, WE are just being nice and going a long." Terra rolled her eyes.

"That sounded offending." Robin snorted.

"You guys don't have to freak out, nothing it going to kill you in here!"

"And you are so sure... how?" Cyborg asked.

"Becuase I'm not dead yet," Terra muttered.

"She does have a point." Beast Boy piped as he fell in step with the other two boys.

"Oh stop taking your girlfriends side!" Cyborg rolled his eyes. He then looked around, Starfire was standing in the middle of the room filled with...perfume...

Beast Boy looked at one and pressed the top of the bottle out of his wondering mind, and got sprayed on. He started coughing and gagging as he waved his hand back and forth in front of his face. He cleared his throat and jogged to catch up with the other boys.

"What is that smell?" Robin sniffed in the air and made a diagusted face.

"Oh, sorry." Cyborg chimed.

"No, doesn't smell like that! Smells like... perfume..." Robin started gagging.

Cyborg sniffed around for a moment too before looking down at Beast Boy. "...DUDE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! I think your skunk form smells better!"

"NOT MY FAULT! The bottle attacked me!" Beast Boy whinned.

"The bottle... attacked, you?" Robin cocked his eye brow.

"Yeah, things in here are more deadly then us," Beast Boy whispered in a low voice.

"That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Robin laughed as he walked ahead, though looking over his shoulder at the other two while walking. "Nothing here is going to-" he bumped into a bra rack. "IT BURNS! IT BURRRNNSSS!" Robin screeched, jumping back with another horrified look. "We HAVE to get out of this place!"

"I know! Before somthing happens to me!" Cyborg spoke. Though seemed to jinx himself as a store lady with hot pink make up and finger nail polish. "Care to try this?" She didn't wait for an answer before spraying some perfume in Cyborg's face. "Wouldn't that be nice for your girlfriend?"

Cyborg started gagging. "Toxic fumes, clogging lungs, can't... breath." He weezed.

The store lady took a few steps back before turning around and hurriedly leaving.

Starfire came walking back towards the boys, Raven grimly following her, and Terra beside her. "Are our friends ready to depart this store of-"

"YES!" All three boys screamed at once.

* * *

Dude, I had WAY too much fun writing this thing XD But I am going to keep writing for it, becuase simply I think it is a blast to write. I got all kinds of ideas I want to use. Hope you enjoyed this fic! There just small little chapters, but they are also just things I write when I got a few minutes of break time from constent baby sitting. 

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


End file.
